Alma por alma
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Una serie de desdichas y catastróficos eventos suceden en la vida de Claudia Lightsword. Estaba claro que aunque abandonara la esperanza, su vida era especial. Aunque su alma le clamara paz, ella no quería morir. ¿Qué podría pasar cuando Claudia le confiese esto a el Doctor Cullen? Por que convertirse un vampiro no era lo que ella esperaba. ¡Capitulo 4!
1. Prologo

_**Esto es un prologo, principalmente. Sí esto resulta, pronto tendrá una continuación.**_

_**Gracias, y disfruten la lectura c;**_

_**Alma por alma.**_

* * *

—El tratamiento ya no está funcionando; tu cuerpo ah recibido tanta medicina que ya se adaptó a ella.— dijo el hombre frente a Claudia. Él parecía no querer mirarla directamente, porque solo observaba la tabla en donde estaba su kardex, y eso solo la hacia sentirse aun más desdichada.— Comprendo que no quieras estar en el hospital todo el tiempo, pero toma una decisión sensata, por favor.—continuó él, pero ahora sí la miraba con expresión triste; para Claudia solo había pocas cosa que odiaba de verdad, y una de esas era que le tuvieran lastima. Sin embargo, no comento nada al respecto.

—Entienda, Doctor... no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero estar todo lo que resta en una camilla, o sin saber lo que pasa al rededor.

—Lo entiendo, Claudia... Sin embargo, eres tan solo una niña de quince años.—comentó él, y ella, aunque no le gustara esto, sonrió. Una decisión sensata. El doctor Carlisle había dicho en varías ocasiones qué lo que le pasaba no era justo, pero, como ella siempre pensaba: ¿Qué en esta vida es justo?, ¿qué pensamiento podía ser sensato cuando se está al borde la de muerte?

—Sin la radioterapia, ¿cuanto tiempo tengo?—preguntó ella, dándole a entender a Carlisle que su edad no media su madures, y no era que ella fuera exactamente de mente adulta, pero el saber que en cualquier momento podría morir, la tenia con la sangre fría la mayoría del tiempo.

—Entre tres meses y dos semanas.—contestó él.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en los día de vida que tenía. Quiza eran los suficientes para despedirse de aquellos que consideró sus amigos, pero pensaba en que era demasiado tiempo con saber que en cualquier instante su corazón dejaría de latir.

Ella era Claudia Lightsword. El cáncer la estaba matando; le estaba robando la vida tan dolorosamente que aveces tenía deseos de morir antes de tiempo. Tenía trece años cuando calló en cama, y luego de meses de agujas y autopsias, resultó ser portadora de leucemia linfoblástica aguda. Su única razón para luchar era su padre, y la única fuerza que tenia era por él, porque no quería dejarlo solo... pero él, como si no recordara que era su hija, la abandonó.

Revivió en su mente la imagen de su padre colgado en el baño, con una soga al cuello y con una expresión terrorífica en su rostro cientos de veces; él tenia una nota en donde se podía leer: _"No te rindas, Claudia. Yo sé que tú puedes"_... Le pedía que no se rindiera, pero él se rindió mucho antes de que ella pudiera considerar la sola idea de querer morir. Ahora estaba sola sin entender la verdadera razón por la que su padre decidió ser cobarde. ¿No era ella la que estaba muriendo? Debería ser ella la que considerara rendirse, y no él, que todavía podía vivir muchos años. Se suponía que un padre jamas debe ver morir a su hijos, pero sí ella estaba preparada para lo que sucedería, entonces, ¿porqué el la dejó sola?, ¿no se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que ella lo necesitaba en su enfrentamiento a la muerte? Aunque también comprendía que la presión de ver a tu única hija morir, podría ser algo muy doloroso e imposible de sobrellevar.

Pero con todo ésto, había ocasiones en que sentía calidez en su alma, como si los deseos de seguir con vida se volvieran cálidos y ardieran solo para llamarle y decir: _"Hey, sé que quieres tener paz y todo eso, ¡pero aun tienes que esperar!, ¡No es momento de sentir paz!"_. Solo bastaba con repetirse aquello y sentía muy vividamente cómo de su alma se iba yendo todo rastro de oscuridad y malos pensamientos.

Estaba claro que aunque abandonara la esperanza, su vida era especial, y ella... con todo ésto...

—¡No quiero morir!—gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Con todo el sufrimiento que tenía a causa de su padre, del dolor físico que le provocaba el cáncer, el saber que su alma pedía a gritos paz (aunque ella pudiera controlar este deseo fácilmente), a pesar de que la oscuridad llegara siempre que había logrado alejarla... con todo ésto, ella quería vivir.

Los dorados ojos del doctor Cullen atraparon los grises de Claudia, que eran contorneados por grandes ojeras moradas que solo hacían resaltar su enfermiza palidez. Sus facciones se contorsionaron como las de una persona que estaba teniendo un debate mental, con solo una respuesta como objetivo: _Si _o _No_.

Finalmente, cuando el llanto de Claudia se volvió más desesperado, él caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, y la abrazó. Ella no sabía que era lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza cuando lo hizo, pero lo hizo, y ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo necesitada que estaba de afecto, y, como si él lo supiera, se la ofreció con ese abrazo.

No se percató realmente de cuando fue que él bajó su cabeza hacia a su cuello, o de cuando aparto su cabellera azabache de éste; solo sintió un dolor desgarrador cuando él mordió su garganta.

Pero después, solo sintió el infernal fuego que la abrazaba justo cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

_**¿Continuará? **_


	2. Alma en el infierno

_**¡Buenas! He tratado de corregir y volver a subir esta historia antes de continuar subiendo los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Y sobre la pareja, creo que la que elegí es la correcta, pero, ¿qué opinan ustedes?**_

_**¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :DD**_

* * *

**Alma en el infierno**

_Enigmática señal, que el futuro nos quiso guardar siempre._

_Pálida noche azul, que ha callado al silencio._

_Ocultando de su mirar un mundo antes azul;_

_Las lágrimas que derramó la tierra, no bastarán._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Oscuridad fue lo primero que se encontró al ser consciente de todo sus sentidos (exceptuando la visión). Sin embargo, aunque escuchaba a alguien hablar, no entendía ni una sola palabra. No se detuvo a pensar realmente sí aquel era otro idioma o solo no estaba completamente bien como para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La realidad le cayó como agua helada sobre caliente. El dolor que la llevó a la inconsciencia iba aumentando su intensidad. Rogó, estaba segura qué con gritos, que aquel qué estuviera hablando a su lado la salvara. Su mente hizo colisión con el sufrimiento, causando la mayor desesperación y miedo que alguna vez tuvo.

No te rindas, Claudia. Yo sé que tú puedes.

Recordó las palabras que su padre le había dedicado antes de su muerte. Ella en verdad que trataba de no rendirse, pero el dolor era demasiado. Aunque la manera en que su padre le comunicó el mensaje alentador no fue la más motivadora, ella sabía que su intención no era mala. Decidió que el dolor de ver a la persona que más amaba entregaba su vida a la muerte no era comparable con la sensación que ahora sentía. El sentimiento de pesar en su pecho y el encogimiento de su corazón junto la falta de aire eran acompañados con el vació en su alma, la sensación de desesperación al pensar en el abandono y la constante idea de que él ocasionara su muerte se debía a que no la amaba verdaderamente... todo eso era peor si lo comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento.

El tratamiento ya no está funcionando; tu cuerpo ha recibido tanta medicina que ya se adaptó a ella.

Las palabras del Doctor Carlisle resonaron sobre todos sus pensamientos.

¿Sería posible que estuviera muriendo?, ¿así se siente morir?; porque si era así, morir era uno de los peores dolores que cualquiera podía experimentar. Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo; como si un fuego maldito la envolviera. Todos los recuerdos de su padre oscilaron ante una sola idea: ¿Este es el infierno?; el fuego estaba consumiendo todo sentido de coherencia en su mente, pero aun así tenía en claro que su sufrimiento seguía latente. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Ella nunca hizo nada malo... o al menos no al grado como para merecer estar en el infierno. Pero eso era lo más parecido si lo comparaba con todo lo que alguna vez leyó o escuchó hablar acerca de ese lugar.

Pero debía de ponerle sentido a todo eso, ¿no?; ¿Era real eso que sentía?, cabía la posibilidad de que ese dolor fuera provocado por los medicamentos para el cáncer, y sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que ese fuego no era causado por la morfina o alguna de las otra terapias. Ese dolor era mucho peor. Era tan desesperante que solo podía rogar por morir de una vez por todas. Sabía que era pecado, pero en ese mismo instante su mente se llenó de dolor y tan solo lograba pensar en lo mucho que quería morir. ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez? A cualquiera que estuviera cerca, deseaba que sintiera ese fuego tan solo para que se compadeciera de ella y la matara lo más rápido posible. Por favor, rogaba. Así podré estar con mi papá.

Estaba cayendo tan bajo como él nunca quiso que pasara (y sin embargo él se suicidó), pero ella lo amaba con tanta fuerza que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a la muerte. Lo amaba tanto que, si fuera necesario, podía renuncia a la vida solo por estar junto a él. La hacía ver como una basura del mundo, pero así eran las cosas.

Pero entonces, cuando ella lo daba todo por perdido, algo sorprendente pasó. No creía que con tan solo desearlo su cuerpo sucumbiera o algo parecido, pero poco después de qué alejó los pensamientos de su padre y en lo decepcionado que estaría de sus pecaminosos deseos, pudo sentir (e incluso escuchar) como los latidos de su corazón iban en descenso. Fue entonces que supo que sus plegarias dieron resultado, y fue allí que lo sorprendente pasó:

"Dejar de luchar es empezar a morir."

Ese no fue algo que ella pensó. Realmente dudó del origen de ese susurro de aliento, pero fue suficientemente aliviador para que el ardor comenzara a disminuir luego de estas palabras. ¿Esa era la voz de Dios?, ¿ese mismo Dios que la abandonó?, ¿ese que dejó que su sangre enfermara?, ¿ese que permitió que su padre abandonara a la vida? Era una voz suave y hermosa que podría seducir a cualquiera. Bien podía ser el Ángel Lucifer, pero lo dudó tremendamente.

"No mueras" volvieron a decir. Todos sus años de enseñanza le gritaron que el Diablo jamás la alentaría a vivir. Él se encargaría de que ella deseara todo lo contrario, por lo que solo pudo pensar que quién le decía aquello, efectivamente, era Dios.

¿Ahora era él el que le decía que no abandonara la lucha por vivir?; él, al igual que su padre, la había abandonado... eso supuso hasta ahora. Toda su vida escuchó decir que Dios hacía todas las cosas con un fin, y, tal vez, casi llegaba ese fin y él le hablaba solo para que ella lo supiera y siguiera en la batalla. Pensó en lo fácil que era desear la muerte y en lo difícil que ahora mismo le resultó creer que aquella voz no era producto de un ser maligno que solo la incitaba a seguir sufriendo.

Intentó lo más que pudo en concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el dolor que la carcomía. Llenó su cabeza con rezos mientras las combinaba con esa pregunta qué le surgió de repente. ¿Hasta cuándo durará esto?

Sus plegarias no cesaron durante horas. Inclusive podían ser días, pero ella seguía concentrada, motivándose con la idea de que pronto acabaría y que Dios la libraría de ese sufrimiento. Que Dios la sacaría de ese infierno...

De repente, aunque fue muy fugaz, mientras el dolor que se iba acercando cada vez más a su musculo cardíaco, pudo ver claramente que alguien se tiraba al suelo. Los gritos que resonaban ambientando la corta imagen le advirtieron que algo le dolía aquella persona, pero no pudo ver nada más. Ahora todo lo que escuchaba eran más de esos gritos terroríficos. A Claudia le recordaron a los mismos que salían de la sacristía de su padre, por lo que de inmediato se empezó a inquietar.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Era lo más obvio! Ahora que estaba totalmente indefensa, no era que Dios la estuviera ayudando contra su rendición para la vida, si no que le alentaba contra el demonio que llevaba dentro. Su cuerpo podía estar procesando un exorcismo y el fuego que sentía no era el infierno, ¡era el demonio!; estaba tratando de apoderarse de su alma. Cientos de veces escucharon sobre la oración para ahuyentar a los ángeles de Satanás, y era por eso que el ardor seguía; no estaba diciendo los rezos correctos.

Rápidamente, con todo ese miedo encontrado, comenzó a recitar la invocación al arcángel Miguel y los conjuros de San León XIII ignorando el hecho de que no podía usar agua bendita contra ella misma. En su mente se empezaron a aumentar los gritos en cuento comenzó con el salmo, pero escuchó risas al mismo tiempo. Estas sí que venían de ella, lo sabía. No supo realmente qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero ella no paró.

"Dios tenga misericordia de nosotros, y nos bendiga; Haga resplandecer su rostro sobre nosotros. Para que sea conocido en la tierra tu camino, en todas las naciones tu salvación. Te alaben los pueblos, oh, Dios. Levántese Dios, sean eliminados sus enemigos, y huyan de su presencia los que lo aborrecen. Como es lanzado el humo, los lanzarás; como se derrite la cera al fuego, así perecerán los impíos delante de nuestro Dios, Jehovah. Más los justos se alegrarán; se gozarán delante de Dios y saltarán de alegría.

"Te ordeno que salgas de mi santuario de Dios, espíritu maligno. Regresa a tu impo y abandona lo que no te corresponde. No luches contra la luz de Dios; te prohíbo que invadas el género humano."

No fue de inmediato, y cuando había alejado la esperanza que tuvo al principio de la oración, los gritos por fin cesaron. Sin embargo, la risa, aunque no con la misma intensidad, continuó; susurró algo parecido a un "de acuerdo". Era claro que no se había ido, porque si no él no hubiera contestado, pero, aunque ya había dejado de gritar, el dolor seguía allí; no con la misma intensidad, pero seguía allí. Entonces, ¿Era el demonio que causaba los sonidos vocales?, ¿por qué no paró el dolor?

"No"

Todo su subconsciente se heló. Nunca, en toda su vida, había escuchado de esa manera aquella voz. Era tenebrosa y resonaba dentro de su cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que sonaba así a causa de la risa. ¿A qué decía "no"?, ¿él no era quién gritaba?, ¿o simplemente le contestaba que no saldría de su cuerpo? Rápidamente inventó una conjetura es su mente: Ella le dijo que regresara al impo de donde venía... ¿eso quería decir que su cuerpo era el hogar de un demonio?

¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? No se le vino nada a la mente. Dios, por favor.

"Nada", respondió. ¿Qué podía decirle?, le podría preguntar, pero seguro y la ignoraría. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que el fuego iba disminuyendo incluso más rápido que antes de empezar a pensar en Dios. Él de verdad le estaba ayudando, pero no contra del demonio, aparentemente. "Ingrata. Todo el tiempo he estado aquí; no me iré".

¿Pues desde cuando estaba él allí? Ella jamás sintió alguna presencia dentro de sí. Eso estaba aterrándole mucho; incluso este sentimiento era tan grande que estaba sobrepasando al dolor de su cuerpo, pero... ¿Cómo explicar la oscuridad en donde estaba?, ¿de qué se trataba el dolor que, aunque ya no era mucho, la invadía? Tenía ganas de gritar y decirle que se callara.

Nuevamente pensó: El demonio causa el dolor; una vez el dolor se acabe, el demonio se habrá ido.

"Estaba mucho mejor por aquí cuando no estabas con tu sentimentalismo y toda esa basura de suplicas a... ese." comentó con un deje de asco al decir ese, claramente refiriéndose a Dios.

¿Y ahora un demonio de la hablaba con tanta naturalidad? Esa idea era tan espantosa.

Su miedo aumentó cuando lo oyó reír de nueva cuenta. Se burlaba de ella, pero Claudia ya no sentía tanta preocupación para la posesión en la que se encontraba, sino por la forma tan relajada en que él le contestaba a cualquier pensamiento. Entonces eso significaba que el demonio sabía muchas cosas sobre ella... cayó en cuenta de algo que olvidó y por lo cual todo eso había iniciado... ¿Él fue quien le dijo que no se rindiera?... ¿Quién eres?, se preguntó.

"Soy parte de ti." y de alguna manera, supo que él no hablaría más. Entonces tuvo ganas de llorar más que nunca.

De una manera no muy comprensible, ella no se percató al momento de que el dolor dejo de invadir su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sintió cuando todos sus sentidos se dispararon significativamente. De inmediato olió lo que podría ser madera mojada y lluvia. Era algo normal que por esas zonas lloviera y naturalmente ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero nunca le llegó con tanta intensidad. Al mismo tiempo pudo oír respiraciones cerca de ella que era acompasado con el ruido de la lluvia pegando el suelo. Eso era horriblemente raro y lógicamente improbable. ¿Qué tan cerca podía estar una persona como para oír su respiración y sin poder sentir su proximidad?, ¿qué tan probable era oír una llovizna sin sentir humedad?; tuvo ganas de abrir los ojos una vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, pero se retuvo cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el antebrazo. No fue brusco ni tosco, pero en ese instante su miedo se intensificó. ¿Podría ser el demonio que antes le hablaba? No. Él estaba dentro de ella, no podía tocarla... pero el dolor cesó, entonces el demonio ya habría salido, ¿no?

Se incorporó una vez supo que estaba acostada. De esa manera estaba todavía más expuesta a quien sea que estuviera tocándola; así, aunque sea sentada, tenía más probabilidades de defenderse aun tratándose de un demonio, mas no abrió los ojos.

¿Qué podía encontrarse frente de ella? No lo sabía, pero no hizo amago de querer averiguarlo.

No pudo controlar la manera en que su mandíbula comenzó a temblar cuando pasos comenzaron retumbar a su alrededor. Los pensamientos antiguos le volvieron: no quiero morir; en ese momento, escuchó una voz que le era inconfundible.

— ¿Claudia?— dijo él. Fue con tono nervioso y, de alguna manera, sonaba cansado.

Ella por fin dejó ver sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos naranjas. Eso la confundió: los de él eran dorados, no de ese color. No obstante, sabía que era él. Todo el miedo se difuminó cuando él se acercó más, pero ella no hizo amago de moverse.

— ¿Doctor Carlisle?—trató de confirmar. Él solo asintió y medio sonrió. Nunca soltó su brazo.

¿Qué pasaba allí?

Miró al rededor y se percató de que otros dos chicos la miraban. Ellos eran los dueños de las respiraciones que antes pudo escuchar. En una esquina estaba ella, con un cuerpo monumental y cabello muy hermoso; era rubia y su rostro era verdaderamente el de una modelo de revista. Era muy pálida y tenía el mismo color de orbes que antes tenía el Doctor. ¿Sería su hermana?... El otro era alto y muy guapo; tenía el cabello levemente rojizo y su piel era como la cera (Tanto como la del doctor Cullen), la miraba con... ¿miedo? Sus ojos expresaban ese sentimiento, pudo notarlo. Así como también había notado sus horrorosos ojos carmín. ¡Era ella la que tenía que tener miedo! El rojo era el color del demonio.

Instintivamente se acercó más al cuerpo del hombre frente a ella. Él la sostuvo y le dirigió una mirada a aquel chico con ojos malignos. No estaban en el hospital, pero lo único que le asaltó a la mente era la duda de quién eran ellos dos, muy en especial el chico. Ambos la miraban consistorialmente, causándole espasmos de nerviosismo.

—Doctor, ¿qué pasa?—y fue entonces que escuchó que su voz era muy diferente. Aunque estuviera temblorosa, se podía escuchar muy... ¿cantarina? Era muy bonita, considerando que antes su voz era un poco ronca (Gracias a los medicamentos subministrados).

Ignorando el ardor que sentía en la garganta, se acercó más al hombre con el único propósito de buscar protección. Él respondió con caricias en la espalda, sin hacer nada cuando la muchacha bonita se acercaba poco a poco. Ella, al llegar a su altura, se inclinó un poco con un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Claudia. Mi nombre es Rosalie, mucho gusto. —dijo ella sin borrar el gesto amable; sin embargo, había algo en ella que le traía melancolía involuntaria. En ese momento, la voz del demonio le embargó y no pudo evitar temblar y sollozar. Ella solo se apartó después de que el otro chico la apartara de una manera no muy amable diciendo un "Le estas asustando, Rosa" muy bajito.

Volvió a oír la risa dentro de su cabeza, provocando que soltara lamentos más ruidosos sin poder contenerlos. Carlisle la abrazó más fuertemente mientras que el chico de ojos color sangre caía al suelo, reviviendo en ella los gritos de su inconsciente.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**;3**

**_Ya saben que su review es mi único pago._**


	3. La resurrección de un alma

_**No tengo perdón de Dioshito :'c**_

_**Pero quiero que sepan que ya tengo los siguientes 3 capítulos preparados :'3 (Me siento orgullosa) Y prometo no publicar ningún FanFic hasta que ya tenga preparados TODOS los capítulos *Alza la manita***_

_**(No me culpen por que ella toque ese instrumentos, los puse en tal orden en que yo los comencé a practicar; aunque, claro, yo comencé a los 10 ewe)**_

_**¡Disfrutad! **_

* * *

_**La resurrección de un alma**_

_¿Cómo funciona todo esto?_  
_Ven a decírmelo._

_¿Y si he de acabar atrapado por la oscuridad?_

_Un beso tuyo y todo se esfumó._

* * *

Cuando Claudia se enteró de algunas cosas a lo largo de su vida pudo comprender lo impresionante y dura que esta podía llegar a ser. Algunas eran importantes como los modales, otras que le ayudarían académicamente, o simplemente datos que podía presumir de tener. Otras eran dolorosas, y podía asegurar que, si el dolor era parte de la formación de una persona, ella podía ser una completa.

Las cosas más difíciles se aprenden de experiencias, de eso Claudia estaba muy segura.

Como cuando se enteró a los ocho años de que un Sacerdote no podía tener esposa ni hijos, y fue cuando su padre le dijo que era adoptada. Supo que no todas las madres abandonaban a sus hijos porque no los quisieran; algunas, como lo fue la suya, lo hacía porque realmente querían que sus pequeños bebes no sufrieran o murieran de hambre.

—Es el acto de amor más grande que puede hacer una madre. —fue lo que le dijo una vez Claudia comprendiera las razones y su pequeño rostro estuviera empapado de lágrimas.

Y cuando supo que su padre era un exorcista. Nada bueno resultó de eso.

Desde entonces, Claudia vivió un miedo constante sobre _esas _criaturas.

Luego compredió que los verdaderos monstruos son los humanos; justo cuando entró a quinto de primaria, supo que hasta un niño de su edad podía tener el valor de pegarle a una mujer; comprendió igualmente el valor que se debía tener para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones, y trató miles de veces de encontrar una explicación.

Entendió que las personas siempre recuerdan las cosas crueles y tristes más que las felices, incluso se puede nunca volver a pensarlas y dejarlas en el olvido. Las personas siempre clasifican sus problemas y males como los peores, se vuelven egoístas y deprimentes a la vista de cualquiera. Las personas pueden juzgar a otra sin darse cuenta del daño que puede causar con eso, y esa persona herida hará todo lo posible por regresar el mismo dolor aun y cuando el receptor no sea el principal agresor; en otras palabras, se desquita con la primera persona en tocar la herida. Una sola persona puede guardar la misma cantidad de odio que otras veinte que pueden sentir amor. Se puede curar el dolor del alma cuando se vuelve físico, pero otras personas prefieren acabar con sus vidas directamente y no andar con rodeos. Una persona puede guardar todo el dolor del mundo dentro de sus pensamientos, puede estar reviviéndolos a cada momento, pero siempre tendrá una sonrisa por sobre de todo y llorará en donde nadie pueda escucharlo... Cuando tu mente está herida, tu alma también.

Y ahora mismo Claudia dudaba de si _eso _que le hablaba era producto de todas sus heridas.

Si en verdad era eso, tal vez su situación actual hubiera dado paso a la epifanía de aquel niño; o demonio. Ya no sabía que pensar, porque sí era un demonio entonces tenía la excusa perfecta a que su sangre enfermara, su forma tan impulsiva de actuar y malos pensamientos justo antes de... _¿morir?_ Pero por la profesión de su padre era relativamente imposible que un ser de esa magnitud se instalara sin que nadie o ella misma lo sintiera.

Pero incluso en la escuela le gritaban que era un demonio. La forma en que reaccionaba no era para nada sensata, incluso se sentía mucho peor que cuando recibía insultos.

Desde siempre fue una niña muy inquieta, no podía estar más de dos minutos sentada en el mismo lugar. El Exorcista Conrad Lightsword era un hombre muy ocupado, por su posición dentro de la Iglesia católica y su trabajo en ella era imposible tener a una niña tan pequeña cerca mientras las personas que acudían a él no estuvieran en sus propios cinco sentidos y sí en los de los tantos demonios que esta pudiera tener (Aunque casi siempre acabara enviandolos al medico). Aparte tenía que cumplir con su trabajo como Sacerdote, y aunque Claudia estuviera más que segura en una Iglesia, él no era tan cruel como para exponer su mayor adoración al aburrimiento.

Compensó todas sus horas libres con un maestro de música, quien vio en ella un excelente brazo y puntería de violinista. Esto a los cuatro años, que fue su mayor época de hiperactividad después de aprender a caminar, y a los seis, una vez las clases de música no le ayudaban con el tiempo, intentó con clases de idioma, pero como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo, lo rechazó luego de intentar con el inglés, y aunque terminó todos los cursos, se molestaba con tan solo mencionarle otras opciones. Podía comprenderla de alguna manera. Vivían en Suiza, justo en la frontera que los une con Alemania y Francia; Basilea. Era de ley que en ese lugar se hablaran las tres lenguas. Resultaba difícil para alguna que otra persona adulta seguir esta regla, y para los niños lo era aún más. Claudia a veces confundía y mezclaba palabras entre todas las que su mente almacenaba, pero eso era muy normal entre los niños de allí. Intentó con otros instrumentos como el piano y el oboe, pero su avance fue tan rápido que terminó por aburrirse; no se molestó en convencerla, puesto que en las orquestas solo era permitido tocar un instrumento por músico, y para ella ese era el violín. Luego (casi de inmediato, en realidad) intentó con el ballet, imaginando tal solo lo linda que podría verse usando los trajecitos que las maestras les ponían a otras niñas. Esto resultó perfecto: las clases empezaban media hora después de que salía del colegio, duraban cuatro horas y al salir podía dedicarle tiempo a estudiar (en el cual él podría pasar tiempo con ella y resolver y ayudar con sus dudas), cuando terminara se dedicaría a su música y luego a dormir.

Para cuando tenía diez años era totalmente capaz de tocar el instrumento sin ayuda de un instructor, solo le bastaban con tener la música en partituras o memorizada y tocaba como toda una profesional. También, desde los siete años, participaba en recitales de ballet muy importantes en Francia, aunque esto siempre requiriera de la ayuda de su entrenadora grupal.

Todos los días se trataba del mismo patrón, pero parecía que a ella le agradaba estar fuera de casa. De hecho parecía disfrutar cuando tenía éxito con alguno de sus tres talentos, incluyendo la escuela como uno de ellos. Se sentía ocupada e importante. Era la petulancia andante.

Todos y cada uno de sus días eran casi iguales, pero hubo un cambio que no le gustó para nada. Era muy imperceptible, pero para un padre como él, todos los movimientos que su hija realizara eran tomados en cuenta. La vida de Claudia no era perfecta, después de todo.

Justo después de que cumpliera trece años la prueba más dura para un padre comenzó a acrecentar en el cuerpo de Claudia.

Todo comenzó con simples mareos que fueron tratados con reposos y antibióticos.

Poco después de entrar a secundaria su cuerpo comenzó a doler; era débil, pero ella nunca había tenido esa clase de molestias. Era como si sus piernas y brazos se comprimieran, por lo que era un poco molesto moverse con la misma flexibilidad de antes.

Cuando una gota de sangre resbaló por su fosa nasal izquierda, le tuvo que echar la culpa al estrés por su ahora apretado horario; pero aun así un padre nunca dejó pasar por alto ese tipo de sucesos.

Al poco tiempo, refiriéndonos aproximadamente a tres semanas y media, lloraba desesperado frente al doctor. Él simplemente se limitó a permanecer en silencio, sin moverse ni presionar a un hombre devastado que acababa de enterarse de que su única hija tenía cáncer.

Tal vez había visto la misma escena cientos de veces, o tal vez nunca sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

Como si fuera un pequeño aliento de alivio para Claudia, el Doctor había comenzado de inmediato con el tratamiento. Fue una pequeña luz en medio de la penumbra que el Padre Conrad estaba viviendo... pero la luz osciló poco a poco hasta extinguirse cuando, después de meses de esperar, de sufrir todo ese dolor agonizante... nada funcionó.

Claudia Lightsword, 15 años de edad. Portaba leucemia linfoblástica aguda, sin la vida como se le podría deducir a alguien tan joven y talentosa... Todo. Todo eso se le escapó con tan dolorosa y pesada oración: "—Tienes dos años de vida, sí sigues con el tratamiento". Hasta la más pequeña parte de su cuerpo estaba infestada de melancolía y dolor.

Después... su padre tomó una decisión _tan _dolorosa.

Después de todo eso, Claudia podía sentir como le arrebataban la vida de las manos. Tan dolorosamente que estas sangraban. Tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo llorar como es debido. Tan cruel fue todo aquello que su único deseo fue vivir.

La cruel antítesis de la vida de un moribundo.

Cuando Claudia se enteró de algunas cosas a lo largo de su vida pudo comprender lo impresionante y dura que esta podía llegar a ser. Algunas eran importantes como los modales, otras que le ayudarían académicamente, o simplemente datos que podía presumir de tener. Otras eran dolorosas, y podía asegurar que, si el dolor era parte de la formación de una persona, ella podía calificar para una completa.

—No es que no sepa que otras personas también han vivido lo mismo que yo, pero... realmente dudo que alguna de ellas sea...—se quedó pensativa, y luego apartó la mirada de él. —lo que soy ahora.

Observó la oscuridad a través de la ventana, y pudo sentir por primera vez desde que estuvo allí la brisa que entraba por el hueco de ésta. El lugar era muy frío, pero era una temperatura que le agradó y pudo disfrutar. Bajó la vista hasta sus manos; estas se retorcían tal nerviosismo y desesperación. Los focos distribuidos por toda la casa hacía ese eterno sonido que retumbaba pasivo en sus oídos.

Suspiró.

El Doctor Cullen también lo hizo.

Trató de acomodar los mechones sueltos del cabello de Claudia; habían sido revueltos por ella misma en el proceso incómodo y doloroso de contarle todo eso al Doctor.

Era increíble la forma en que podía confiar en él aun después de lo que ahora le estaba sucediendo. Creía totalmente en que estaría bien; solo porque él se lo prometió así.

— ¿Podrías imaginar...—se detuvo un momento. Pareció seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, aunque para él siempre fuera tan fácil usar un vocabulario de acuerdo a la situación que se pudiese presentar—que eres una nueva persona?... Podrías recordar a tu padre, la escuela, tus buenas experiencias... y deshacerte de las tristes. Ni siquiera conservarlas como un recuerdo.

Hubo un momento en que pudo ver melancolía en sus ojos teñidos de un anaranjado rojizo. La mano que permaneció en su cabello bajó un poco para topar con su mejilla. La acarició con tanta suavidad que si de verdad no pudiera verlo, pensaría en ello como producto de su anhelo a cualquier apoyo que le brindase la comodidad de llorar y gritar como quería hacerlo en ese momento.

Sin importarle que fuera por lastima o verdadera compasión de parte de él, rompió el pequeño rastro de valentía que luchó por mantener desde que su padre muriese y que fue decreciendo desde ese momento, y con toda la vergüenza del mundo comenzó a llorar. Tomó la mano de su Doctor como si temiese que este fuera a irse; él la atrajo hacia sí e hizo que ella se hundiese entre sus brazos. Le permitió llorar todo lo que pudo, sintiendo como sus lágrimas escurrían hasta topar con la tela sobre el pecho del hombre.

—Podrás aceptar esta nueva vida cuando te sientas preparada. No hay ninguna prisa, preciosa—acariciaba su espalda mientras decía aquello—tienes la eternidad por delante.

No contestó, asintió contra su pecho y permaneció un tiempo más en esa posición.

Cuando dejó de sollozar, solo miró a el Señor Cullen, tratando de decirle gracias, y él le solo sonrió, tal vez tratando de hacerle sentir bien... de hacerle saber que él estaría en ese proceso de aceptamiento. Y eso la hizo sentir bien; le hizo sentir seguridad y el miedo se disipó... muy a pesar de que él fue quien la llevó a ese lugar.

Miró por enésima vez sus muñecas. Ya no había rastro de agujas, ya no había más morados ni manchas amarillentas. Todos los hematomas que habían surgido por su leucemia habían desaparecido totalmente. Ahora sus manos eran muy blancas y bellas, como si no le pertenecieran. El brazo del Doctor permanecía alrededor de su cuerpo, y entonces le prestó más atención; era tan pálido como los de ella, sin ninguna imperfección.

—Casi todos los vampiros adquirimos un poco del físico de aquel que nos transformó—dijo con un poco más de confianza. —No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es parte de la naturaleza que los vampiros creen una _manada_, podría llamarse; y así cómo tenemos ciertas características para poder sobrevivir al mundo, creo que así pasa para poder mantenernos en grupo y que los humanos no desconfíen de nosotros... y solo creerán que somos una familia normal.

Lo miró y sonrió un poco.

Cuando Claudia vio a la hija del Doctor Cullen por primera vez, pudo pensar que ella compartía sus muy hermosos ojos dorados, y poco después pudo identificar que tenían parecidos en muchas más cosas, como que la chica tenía la misma boca, el mismo cabello y el mismo porte que su padre.

— ¿Y ahora en qué me parezco a usted, Doctor?—su voz permaneció cortada muy a pesar de que trató todo lo que pudo por reprimir ese momento de debilidad del que fue presa.

Él sonrió aun con tristeza, le miró discretamente y trasladó nuevamente su mano hacia su cabello revuelto.

—Por favor, llámame Carlisle—pidió. Pudo captar dulzura en sus palabras. Aunque, pensó, él siempre le hablaba con ternura. —Digamos que el contorno de tus ojos ha cambiado... tu barbilla ahora es lisa, antes parecía estar un poco dividida. Y tus manos; pero creo que ya te habías dado cuenta.

Miró sus manos nuevamente. Ahora estaban completamente quietas. Las dejó sobre sus piernas junto con su mirada. El olor de la mezclilla y el algodón invadió sus fosas nasales cuando le prestó más atención a su vestimenta.

—Aunque, claro, tus manos son pequeñas—comentó él.

Sopesó la realidad de la situación un momento, y antes de volver a suponer que todo eso era un sueño, mejor volvió a prensar en el olor de los shorts. No eran suyos, pensó. Y de hecho, nada de lo que traía puesto era suyo.

—Son de mi hija Rosalie—el Doctor pareció darse cuenta—No le pareció correcto que permanecieras con la ropa del hospital mientras dos hombre estaban en casa, así que se encargó de eso.

Sonrió apenado.

Claudia estuvo a punto de contestar cuando escuchó pasos por las escaleras.

Era la hija del Doctor y el chico por el cual había entrado en pánico la última vez.

—_No te cerques a él_—esa maldita voz. Se la pasó hablando desde que había despertado; solo había guardado silencio cuando aparentemente se compadeció de una suplicante Claudia, temblorosa que hacía pensar al señor Cullen que estaba loca... o bueno, eso imaginó cuando pudo encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, porque cuando el chico, Edward, se alejó por orden de su padre, _él _dejó de gritar cosas contra del otro. —_Está tratando de hacerte daño._

Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ¿Cómo funcionaba todo aquello?

Sintió encogerse contra el Doctor, y no pudo moverse cuando ambos chicos se sentaron frente a ella, justo en el lugar que antes estaba ocupando. Internamente quiso que _él _volviera a dar cuenta de que seguía allí, que hiciera lo mismo que la última vez.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada, porque Edward habló normalmente.

—Quería...—susurró. Claudia no trató de descifrar nada en él. Tan solo se dedicó a pensar en lo que sea que no fuese ese lugar. —No quería hacerte pensar mal de mí... es que, no puedo-—gimió. Agachó el rostro y juntó sus manos en un puño; después las desenvolvió y cubrió su rostro.

Rosalie suspiro y se removió en su lugar. Sonrió un poco, y eso causó confianza en Claudia.

—Edward puede ver la mente de las personas, y no puede elegir con quien hacerlo—Rasalie se inclinó un poco hacia al frente mientras decían aquello. Sintió al Doctor Carlisle mover su mano contra su espalda. —Él entiende el por qué te defendiste y todos entendemos que no tienes la culpa... por eso él quería disculparse contigo… Es un don que no puede controlar…

—_Está mintiendo._

— ¿De qué están hablando?—preguntó ella.

¿Leer mentes?, ¿por qué se estaba disculpando?, fue la voz de aquel niño el que lo torturó. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso; no tenía por qué pedir perdón. Después de todo, bien pudo ser producto de su estrés, e igualmente no sabía la fuerza que pudo significar esos rezos que antes utilizó. Despues de todo, los vampiros eran demonios.

— ¡Está bien!—dijo Edward de repente. Miró a Claudia con una sonrisa ladeada y se puso de pie. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil. —Padre, creo que deberíamos llevarla a cazar.

Oyó con paciencia la risa infantil dentro de sí. Observó a Edward; éste la miraba con curiosidad mientras esperaba a que todos estuvieran de pie.

—_Tal vez no quiera hacerlo, pero ahora mismo se está muriendo de miedo._

Los dos, pensó Claudia.

* * *

_**;3**_

_**Ya saben que mi único pago con sus reviews.**_


	4. La oportunidad de un alma

_**¡Buenas!**_

**_Aquí_**_** con un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Espero os guste :3**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

_**(Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar por un review o por mi facebook personal :D Está en mi perfil)**_

* * *

_**La oportunidad de un alma**_

_Abro lo ojos, pero no recuerdo la razón._

_El viendo cuenta las lagrimas que caen, y no sé cuántas son._

_Cada una son promesas, pero no recuerdo cuáles hay._

_El aire frío de la azotea logra calmarme, pero..._

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Gritas mi nombre, pero recuerdo que no deseo escucharte._

_¿Por qué entonces gritas que no salte?_

* * *

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó Rosalie con un poco de resignación. Se observó frente al espejo y pronto su rostro se trasformó en broma.

—Quizás Carlisle quiera regresar a Estados Unidos—comentó Edward con mirada diáfana. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser rojos y pasaron a tener un tono menos aterrador, cada vez aclareciéndose más. Ella sabía que en poco tiempo volverían a ser como los de la chica con cabello rubio y espectacular cuerpo de modelo, pero ella debía admitir que eso le pareció muy tardado.

Claudia permaneció al margen. Solo hablaba cuando era necesario; solo se movía cuando ya había estado mucho tiempo con la misma posición.

Pensó un poco en su condición. Si fingir ser una familia era de verdad necesario, que el muchacho y ella tuviesen el mismo color de la miel rojiza en sus orbes era de verdad una fortuna.

—Quizás, pero preferiría regresar a Canadá. —comentó Rosa.

Poco después de su transformación, y justo cuando vio en sus ojos un rojo intenso atreves del espejo que le habían puesto en frente, supo que un vampiro podía tener los ojos de tal color por beber sangre humana. Entonces, Edward dijo que tuvo un 'accidente', y que esa era la razón por la que él mismo tuviera los ojos así; eso hizo que Claudia se estremeciera cuando supo que llamó 'accidente' al matar a una persona tomando sangre de ella. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. El Señor Carlisle dijo que sus ojos tomaron un tono naranja por su propia sangre aquella mañana en el hospital, pues había tomado de esta una cantidad muy escasa, pero que al fin de cuenta fue necesario para su transformación. De esto tampoco comentó nada.

Todo el tiempo se esforzó en intentar disimular el miedo que aun sentía sobre todo aquello. Trató de abrirse para las personas que no hacían más que intentar ayudarle, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que no podía simplemente confiar de un día para otro en ellos. Incluso el Doctor se había llevado varias decepciones al intentar hablar sobre algún disgusto o incomodidad que ella pudiese tener, causando en Claudia una gran culpabilidad que le calentaba la cabeza. Hacía lo posible, y estaba segura de que ellos sabían que lo estaba intentando, pero por más segura y especial que le hicieran tratar de sentir, no podía entender la razón real de su generosidad ni mucho menos del por qué ella... simplemente el por qué estaba intentándolo.

Porque no una vez ni dos las veces en que ella se encontró llorando por la pérdida humana. Tanto la de ella como la de sus seres queridos en aquella iglesia a la que tampoco podría volver. O las veces que se encontró añorando nuevamente bailar sobre el piso de madera con el que tan bien se acoplaba, así como tantas veces deseó tocar su violín, oír la calidez con la que el sonido gracias al influjo de la madera…

Se sentía inerme.

Lánguida.

Pero intentó.

Y de verdad que intentó: No fue mucho lo que duró en la casa de lo Cullen cuando, gracias a sus infernales oídos-todo-lo-escucho, se enteró que Rosalie y el Doctor en realidad eran novios. O sería mucho más correcto usar la palabra ''esposos'', pues efectivamente, inmediatamente Edward la sacó de la casa cuando ellos estuviesen... causando desastres en el segundo piso, y le dijo que ambos se habían casado más de cincuenta veces una vez comenzaron a ser pareja. Según, este fue un deseo que Rosalie tuvo, y el hombre se lo concedió sin chistar.

Luego comentó todo lo que, según él, sería correcto y debía de saber sobre la vida de un vampiro; luego de esto, ella incluso hizo una pequeña broma sobre lo 'acalorada' que podía ser la casa en las noches, sabiendo ahora de antemano que ellos jamás podrían volver a sentir cambios de temperatura realmente notorios.

Esto lo pensó más de una vez, pues ella juraba tener frio en muchas ocasiones; sin embargó no comentó nada tampoco.

Eventualmente, escuchó la historia de Edward. Sobre su etapa como neófito (como se les llama a los vampiros recién nacidos, tal y como el Señor Cullen se encargó de decirle), matizando las palabras que todos antes, sobre que su descontrol era normal y que nunca debería sentirse como un monstruo, le hubiesen repetido.

Y funcionó. No volvió a sentir un monstruo.

Claro, en la zona de "Hola, soy un vampiro"

Dos años y medio hubieron transcurrido desde que su "entierro" hubiese sido realizado, así que pensó que era ya tiempo suficiente como para haberse adaptado aunque sea en lo básico.

Según Carlisle, él mismo se encargó de entregar todo en orden.

Los miembros de la iglesia se encargaron, según él, de realizarle Santa sepultura junto alado de la tumba de su padre. Eso le hizo feliz, aunque su cuerpo no estuviese en realidad allí.

Le platicó un poco sobre el velorio y sobre lo que vino después; él, como médico particular de Claudia, había sido cordialmente invitado al lugar. No le dijo lo que hizo para que las personas no supieran que ella no era quien estaba dentro del ataúd, pero la verdad era que ella no quería saberlo.

— ¿Cómo crees que debería ir este conjunto?—preguntó Rosalie. Parada frente al espejo contemplando su figura, sostenía una bonita playera de manga larga color azul marino frente a su torso y unos pantalones beige contra su cadera.

Claudia miró los pantalones cortos de color blanco junto con otras selecciones de ropa que la mayor había sacado de sus estantes finos de la tienda y los señaló.

Rosalie intercambió los pantalones.

—Creo que sí—susurró.

También, con el tiempo, la pelinegra fue aprendiendo que la ternura de Rosalie solo era con Carlisle, Edward y ella. Claudia se sintió ahogada cuando la vio por primera vez cómo era con el mundo exterior. _Nada amable_, pensaba ella.

Claudia trató de comportarse de lo más... ¿distraída?; era una tienda un poco vacía, pero aun así todos seguían creyendo que estaba enferma.

Oh, sí. Ahora estaban temporalmente en la parte más alejada de Francia con Alemania. Carlisle consiguió un trabajo en un Hospital de Condado y se mudaron poco después de que Claudia hubiera _muerto_.

Claudia seguía hablando en ocasiones italiano con él, pero los demás se empeñaron en siempre responder en francés. Ella no se quejaba, pero estar en Francia (donde ya no había más alemán ni italiano), quería hablar todo menos francés.

Cuando ellos se burlaron, ella respondió como venganza murmurar cosas en romanche.

Pero igualmente ella no quería verse infantil, así que solo lo hacía en ocasiones.

«—Algún día conocerás un país del cuál no sepas su idioma y entonces te responderé como tú quieras. », había dicho Rosalie.

Luego de tanto tiempo que antes hubieran pasado fuera de su país, Carlisle arregló nuevamente papeles, en donde decía que Rosalie Hale era su prima, Edward y Claudia Cullen sus hijos, que todos eran ingleses y que los tres tenían un grado de escolaridad; esto, según Carlisle, para que los otros dos pudieran tener una vida normal de adolescentes y nadie al su alrededor pudiera sospechar. Claudia, que todavía no podía oler sangre sin aunque sea desear arrancarle la cabeza de inmediato a cualquiera en tal momento, tenía un expediente médico que el Doctor se encargó de difundir discretamente en el hospital donde trabajaba. Para que ella no tuviera que recibir tanta atención por parte de la gente, aparentó que su hija menor tuviera autismo. Así, el que no fuera a la escuela, el que no saliera ni hablase tanto se vería justificado.

Intentó con la visitas actuar de forma irregular; e incluso Edward sacrificó su preciso piano para que ella le pegase a las teclas en una "arranque de berrinche" que hizo sentir muy avergonzada a Claudia durante el acto. Todo porque la nueva vecina se tomó las molestias de darles la bienvenida al pueblo.

Edward intentó zafarse también de la escuela argumentando sobre su reciente "recaída", pero Carlisle le reprendió.

«—No puedo tener dos hijos autistas.»

Después de un casi año de práctica, Rosalie fue elegida como la indicada para interferir en caso de que Claudia, en sus primeras salidas en un ambiente abierto y con extensión, perdiese el control. Sus ojos por fin habían adquirido un tono adecuado; el natural en una persona con esta característica en su físico. El mismo que tenía Edward, que parado junto al vitral se encontraba aparentemente indiferente mirando ocasionalmente a sus "hermana y tía" y que había decidido que todo eso era demasiada responsabilidad para las dos. Los ojos de ambos fueron cambiando de color casi al par cuando ninguno de los dos había probado sangre humana desde su transformación y, pues, de la recaída que él tuvo justo antes de que ella llegase a la familia.

— ¿Sabes que papá se molestará cuando sepa que faltamos a clase, y que aparte nos llevamos a Claudia a la calle sin que él supiera?

—Oh, Edward—suplicó Rosalie con una discrepancia entre su voz y el aburrimiento de su rostro—. Te garantizo que no te perderás de nada nuevo hoy. Aparte—miró a Claudia con travesura. — Claudia necesita divertirse.

—Tú eres la única que se está divirtiendo, Rosa. —comentó él con clara desaprobación.

—_Creo que alguien llegó con mal humor._

Él.

Por supuesto que intentó con todas las ganas del mundo ignorar a ese niño. Pero por más que se mantuvo pasiva, no se puede controlar el miedo.

Él decía cualquier cosa, y lograba alterar sus nervios, sentirse acosada por cualquier acercamiento que pudiera tener con el hijo mayor del Doctor, porque según la voz, él quería hacerle daño y _confundir _su mente. Claro que poco después él dejó de molestar cuando supo que en verdad Edward no podía evitar leer la mente de las personas. O más bien, cuando él en verdad lo creyó.

«_— ¿Qué crees que hacías al tratar de matar a Edward?_

—_**Sabía que estabas sufriendo. Él leyó tu mente y no hizo nada. **__—reclamó llorando. —__**Se quedó parado, así que hice que le doliera igual**_**.**

—_Él no puede hacer eso—dijo ella; haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, valga la redundancia, para no tartamudear. —Él sabía, pero no pudo hacer nada._»

Pero el otro no dejó de llorar.

Hizo sentir a Claudia que ella era el monstruo, y no precisamente por pelear con alguien que aparentemente no existe.

Tanto que tan solo dijo un "—Lo siento; ya no importa."

Pasó menos de siete meses para que Claudia se diera cuenta de que era el influjo del miedo lo que le hacía oír como algo aterrador, así que desistió y ahora contestaba a todo lo que la voz tuviera que decir. Y cuando por fin tomó valor para preguntar por su nombre, este contestó no tener uno. Incluso este se emocionó con la idea de que ella le pusiera un nombre propio.

_«__Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana._

_Carlisle estaba trabajando, y Edward y Rosalie estaban en el colegio._

_Ella por supuesto que estaba en casa, aparentando ser cuidada por una nana que no existía. Edward le había aconsejado al Cullen mayor traer a Esme, una vampiro amiga de Carlisle para hacer creer a los humanos que ella en verdad no se quedaba sola en casa. Pero ella solo se quedó unos días y se fue por la noche; así, le dijo el de pelo cobrizo, todos pensarían que estaba con cuidados "especiales"_

_A Claudia se le hizo un poco soso el operativo, pero, como dijo Edward, "Es necesario"._

_El chico le regaló a Claudia docenas de libros para que estuviera entretenida mientras nadie estuviese acompañándola. Así que ella no pudo más que agradecerle con empezar a leer estos; no era muy fanática de la lectura, pero sería grosero dejarlos de un lado. No podía reclamar por no tener qué hacer._

— _¿Crees que aprenden mucho en la escuela?_

—_No realmente. Ellos ha ido cientos de veces en el mismo curso._

_Y Claudia continuó con su lectura. Aunque sabía que los vampiros tenían buen oído y que podían escucharla hablar aparentemente sola, no se restringía de contestar siempre en voz alta. Más bien, siempre se encargaba de decir, cuando le preguntaban sobre el tema, que pensaba con la voz. Claro, que en ese momento no había nadie todavía._

— _¿Y cuándo crees que nos dejen ir a la escuela?_

—_Creo que cuando pueda controlar... mi ansia por la sangre._

— _¿Y cuándo podrás hacerlo? —decía él con verdadera curiosidad._

_Quizá sea eso lo que le convenció de que se trataba de un verdadero niño. Sí su mente lo había creado o no, no sabía._

—_No tengo idea, amm... — y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. — ¿Cómo te llamas, a todo esto?_

—_...— Inmediatamente paró su lectura. Era incomodo, pues no paraba de comparar eso con hablar sola; al no haber nadie a quien ver a los ojos, y con la posibilidad de que este no le contestara, sentía un vacío en alguna parte que le impedía apartar la mirada del libro. — No sé._

— _¿No tienes nombre?_

—_No._

— _¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? — Cuestionó, pero solo silencio recibió. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la cochera abrirse, se puso de pie, cerró el libro sobre sus piernas y se dirigió hacia la cocina, justo a la puerta que dejaba la entrada al patio trasero. Como él no contestó, ella prosiguió: — ¿No tienes ni idea, cierto?_

—_No._

— _¿Quieres que elijamos uno juntos? — Claudia, alejándose por el pasto, no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al escuchar el entusiasmo cuando él respondió un hilarante "Sí". Con lentitud se sentó sobre el suelo, siempre con la vista puesta en el libro que nuevamente abrió sobre sus rodillas, con estas en dirección a la puerta por la que antes hubo salido. — ¿Te gustaría un nombre antiguo o que parezca moderno? — Cuando contestó que no se decidía, ella fue hasta la pasta de su libro y leyó en nombre del autor. — ¿Qué te parece Raymond?, ¿o has oído algún nombre que te guste?_

_Adiós muñeca de Raymond Chandler, ese era el libro. Era uno que fue publicado unos años después de que ella naciera. Fue uno de sus favoritos al observar el regalo de Edward. Si le llegaba a gustaba algún libro, era seguro una novela negra. Debía admitir que ese Raymond Chandler ahora era su favorito. Pero si hablaba del nombre de Philip, el protagonista, no era que le gustase precisamente como para sugerírselo de nombre._

_¡Lo que ella hubiese dado por elegir el suyo propio!_

— _¿Cuál te gusta a ti? —dijo él con un tono tímido. Claudia antes no lo había oído de tal manera, tanto que pensó horriblemente que él había estado esperando ese momento. Se sintió cruel._

— _¿Qué tal Warren? —contestó ella con algo de cariño. —Es el nombre de un compositor… No era muy famoso, pero me encantaba tanto que fueron sus canciones las que elegía para interpretar._

— _¿Ese es nombre de niño? —cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad._

—_Sí— respondí ella conteniendo las ganas de reír._

_Poco después, Carlisle llegó por la puerta y le sonrió._

_Esa debía de ser su "hora de comida" en el trabajo._»

—Claudia— sintió una mano en su hombro, agitándola levemente. Se puso de pie al tiempo en que se daba cuenta que era Edward y de que Rosalie ya estaba saliendo de pagar sus compras. Este le tomó de la mano (siempre simulando su buen cuidado de _hermano mayor_), y salió de la tienda justo cuando Rosalie llegaba a su lado.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Claudia una vez estuvieron dentro del Mercedes negro de Rosalie. Estaba de más decir que la mayor conducía, que Edward era el copiloto y ella estaba hecha pequeña en el asiento trasero.

— ¿Quizás a la escuela? —opinó Edward.

—Ni hablar—dijo la rubia mirándose por el espejo retrovisor. —Claudia necesita mucha ropa; pronto entrará a su propio curso, recuérdalo, cariño. —Y le acarició la mejilla. Claudia tuvo ganas de reír al ver la cara de odio del chico.

Y no era para más. Desde que llegó, Rosalie siempre se tomaba muy en serio su papel como "señora de la casa", y a Edward le molestaba todo el tiempo que ella pretendiera ser como una mamá.

«—Es porque eres la más chica, y aun así junto a ti no parezco mucho más grande. No hay que tomarla en serio y se calmará», había dicho él.

Él era dos años mayor que Claudia; o se suponía que así era.

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Ya no era una humana como para tener miedo, pero se suponía que ella estaba enferma, y Rosalie conducía como una loca.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa el chico se sentó en su piano, Rosalie arrastró a Claudia hacia las escaleras y luego las encerró en la habitación de la más chica.

Dejó todas las bolsas de compras sobre la cama y mandó a Claudia a vestirse con el primer conjunto que se encontrase.

Parecía exulta en todo el proceso.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa enternecida. — Es una ventaja que seamos casi de la misma talla, así no sospecharían si te vieran probándote ropa. —rio un poco. Rosalie estuvo un poco en desacuerdo de que le trataran como una _tonta_, según dijo. Pero a Claudia no le inquietaba. Como habían dicho los otros dos (junto con Esme), en unos años los humanos ni se acordarían de ella.

Era molesto que los compañeros y conocidos de Carlisle le hablaran como si se tratara de alguien de cuatro años, pero Claudia había aprendido en la iglesia a tratar con gente molesta sin ser desagradable con ellos.

Pero Edward dijo algo un día que removió el corazón de Claudia.

Una vez Rosalie no quitaba su mala cara. Le enviaba amenazadoras y escrudiñas miradas a Carlisle, y cuando ella se fue, enfadada por supuesto, el chico que leía junto a ella en aquel momento dijo:

«—Ella piensa que ya has sufrido demasiado con tu enfermedad como para ponerte una que no es real ahora que tienes… algo así como una nueva oportunidad.», pero ella ahora sabía que el de cabello naranja no se sentía cómodo con su propia inmortalidad; no lo consideraba para nada como una oportunidad, si no como una perdición.

—Me gusta—contestó Claudia, que se miraba en el gran espejo que habían colocado en su habitación.

Claudia no entendió el porqué de que todos en esa casa tuvieran una, pues, remotamente, nadie allí dormía. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar por primera vez que un lugar como ese (demasiado grande para su gusto) era guardián de sus pensamientos; a no ser que Edward estuviese rondando cerca.

Un santuario.

—Por cierto, Carlisle me ha pedido esta mañana que continuásemos con tu entrenamiento para terminar lo más rápido posible entre estos cuatro meses que te quedan.

— ¿Ah, sí? —poco a poco, ella se fue dando cuenta que solo era ocasiones en las que el chico, Edward, llamaban a su creador "papá". Así que después de eso, no se preocupó mucho en empezar a quitar el "señor" y comenzar a agregar esa muestra de familiaridad que Carlisle tanto se merecía. Rosalie tan solo lo llamaba Carlisle por obvia razones, pero antes, en Basilea, ella lo llamaba papá durante sus visitas al hospital… Claudia se llevó una impactante sorpresa, e incluso era incomodo estar cerca de ellos cuando se ponían románticos, pero igualmente se puso contenta al escucharle cambiar su título.

—Ahora que puedes respirar falsamente, o amenos simular que lo haces—agregó—, iniciaremos con la última parte más esencial de la escuela... Así como ya no rompes la laptop, la televisión, tu reproductor, la vajilla ni las páginas de tus libros, ahora comenzaremos con la prueba más difícil para un vampiro vegetariano que pretende meterse con los humanos. —aunque para la morocha le resultó gracioso el término de "meterse con los humanos", pensó, gracias a la total concentración y seriedad plasmada en el rostro de la mayor que ella no bromeaba. —Usar un lápiz ¡Oh, sí! Sin romperlo.

Solo pudo dejarse llevar por la risa infantil que retumbó en su cabeza, siendo seguida por una alegre Rosalie.

* * *

***NOTA: En Suiza de hablan cuatro lenguas, y el romanche sería como una lengua étnica (? Según muchos la hablan, pero solo en las zonas donde los hablantes de italiano están, se está extinguiendo.**

**Espero muchos reviews ;w; Los andaré pepenando, huahuahua.**

**¡Saludos**


	5. La parte perdida de un Alma

**¡Hola! No voy a decir nada porque ni recuerdo quién soy ;A;**

**Mucho trabajo, mucha tarea... los parciales están cerca D: *Huye gaymente* **

* * *

**La parte perdida de un alma**

_Lo malo del mundo me está distorsionando, y yo aquí sin hacer nada._

_Hay tantas cosas que ya no puedo hacer; _

_Las he perdido_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Claudia no podía sentirse más culpable.

Carlisle estaba molesto con Edward y con ella por seguirle la corriente a su esposa. Y la rubia se fue (o mejor es decir que huyó) cuando él comenzó a decirles sobre lo peligroso de andar sin él por la calle.

«— ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguno de los dos hubiera perdiese el control?, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se hubiese acercado de más a Claudia?», preguntó el hombre.

Pero de un momento a otro, Claudia sacó un poco de coraje desde lo más recóndito de su ser, tratando de arreglar las cosas diciendo de la forma más amable y condescendiente que pudo:

«— ¿Entonces por qué quieres que vaya a la escuela? Si es que hay tantos riesgos… yo podría evitar arriesgarme a causar un problema como ese…»; y sin embargo, por el rostro de dolor de Carlisle, y el sonido seco que provocó cuando tragó saliva, se dio cuenta de que no había ayudado en nada.

Se había puesto de pie de desde el sofá donde Carlisle le había sentenciado a sentar, haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos, pero al final no dijo nada más temiendo agrandar su imprudencia. Y por eso ahora se sentía culpable. Porque el hombre hizo el mayor esfuerzo en pasar por alto su antigua preocupación y enfado, para luego tomarla de la mano, llevarla a su auto y nuevamente (para ella), según las palabras del rubio al cuestionarle de manera queda, dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En algún momento del viaje Claudia intentó sosegar su angustia de manera rápida y sencilla. Tan solo, pensó, tenía que saber cómo hacerlo.

Carlisle se encargó con delicadeza de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, y cuando él terminó de colocarse el suyo propio, ella tomó el que la rodeaba, lo apretó con poca fuerza y clavó la mirada en sus desnudas rodillas.

El tintineo de los dijes de su brazalete la distrajo un poco, pero pronto su ánimo se permitió ser versátil.

En ese momento pensó que él no tenía el derecho de tratarla como a un bebé, pero como si fuera un deseo guardado en lo más recóndito de frustraciones antiguas, se dejó hacer.

—Es que Rosalie estaba muy emocionada—susurró Claudia. — Y Edward quiso asegurarse de que no pasara nada allá a donde fuéramos…

—…Está bien, cariño—contestó él sin apartar la vista de la carretera. —Tienes razón, no han hecho nada grave... Yo no debí gritar.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventanilla y la clavó ahora en las luces de la calle. Las tiendas y restaurantes comenzaron a parecer y Carlisle tuvo que parar contantemente para ceder pasos preferenciales de peones. Las calles decían "uno y uno", y variedad de carros cruzaban frente a sus ojos, y aun así ninguno dijo nada.

Miró sus manos buscando de nuevo una distracción, y cuando el colgante plateado de la cabeza de león no lo logró, observó la mano de Carlisle, con una argolla de matrimonio que nadie en el pueblo, según sabía ella, se había atrevido a averiguar por qué usaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó al fin, no importándole lo bajita que su voz pudiera sonar, pues él igual le oiría.

—A ningún lugar—dijo él, y Claudia supo que en su rostro había una cálida sonrisa—, tan sólo quería hablar contigo.

Pronto el bullicio invadió el interior del auto. Claudia tuvo que encogerse en su asiento para poder dirigir la mirada hacia él, que sonreía a la gente que lo saludaba desde fuera. Ellos (todo el pueblo), obviamente ya sabían que "el Doctor Cullen" pronto se mudaría.

Por cierto, pensó Claudia, ninguno de ellos (es decir, ella y a los que había dejado en casa) sabían a donde irían. Y la preocupación de "tener que aprender otro idioma" la estaba atormentando un poco desde el medio día.

Ella _odiaba_ aprender idiomas.

— ¿A dónde nos mudaremos, Carlisle? —él, supuestamente, quería hablar. No tenía que molestarse si preguntaba aquello.

— ¡Hey, Cullen!, ¿de paseo? —dijo alguien desde el exterior. La chica se maldijo cuando el olor de la sangre le llegó tan de repente y al mismo tiempo captó que aquel tenía una voz muy hiperactiva. Apretó más el cinturón y miró hacia la ventana. ¿Cuándo se estacionó? Se dio cuenta de que el que hablaba ya estaba con los brazos recargados sobre el hueco de la ventana abierta. Carlisle le saludó de regreso. —Oh, ¿ella es tu hija Claudia? Se parecen mucho. Hola, pequeña.

Ella no dijo nada, solo movió la mano un poco para no parecer muy grosera. Igualmente era normal, todos ya estaban acostumbrados a ser ignorados por "la hija menor". Una ventaja sobre él y Rosalie, dijo una vez Edward.

Se perdió un poco observando hacia al frente y al mismo tiempo abriendo y cerrando el compartimiento frente a ella como si tal acción fuera lo más sorprendente y educativo del mundo. Escuchó un poco de la conversación que ambos hombres comenzaron a tener y comprendió que él era un pediatra del hospital donde Carlisle trabajaba.

Pocos minutos después el señor Geutern (Así le había llamado Carlisle) se despidió muy efusivamente de ella. Demasiado como para saber que no le iba a contestar de igual manera.

Carlisle sonrío y Claudia lo observó. Avanzó el carro y ella se permitió callar. Después de todo, él no le había contestado a su pregunta.

—Sí que te sale bien eso de actuar e ignorar personas. Si no supieran que _estas enferma_ el pobre hombre se habría puesto a llorar. —Claudia río un poco.

—Dale las gracias a Rosa.

Él se carcajeo. Mejor que nadie sabía que la rubia era la reina de ese deporte. No había mujer mejor que ella en el arte de la indiferencia.

O al menos eso pensaba Claudia desde el tiempo en que había logrado conocerla.

—De todos modos no hubiese funcionado. —comentó él como algo efímero. —Está acostumbrado a tratar con niños deprimidos y con lo que se supone que tienes tú. Los niños del hospital lo adoran siempre después de haberlo conocido.

Claudia sonrió y se obligó a ver recuerdos borrosos de cuando hubo sido humana. Después de su padre, Conrad, Carlisle era el hombre más cariñoso, paternal y paciente que hubiese conocido.

En sus días de hospital así lo recordaba. Como alguien que siempre tenía palabras para alguien, que como ella, no tenía mucha esperanza de vivir. Alguien que se ganó su confianza casi a las dos horas de estar con ella en sus primeras radioterapias; cuando le tomaba la mano, amortiguando con su confortación los intensos dolores.

Su mejor perspectiva sobre él era la de alguien que podía sacarte de un mundo desmoronado y llevarte al suyo, mostrándote que todo podía ir mucho mejor. Incluso cuando el fondo de la desgracia estuviese a un lado tuyo.

—Hace que su estadía allí no sea tan triste—exteriorizó ella. De alguna manera pudo sentirlo. Quizás, como Carlisle, era capaz de soportar los insultos y reclamos de aquellos que ya no tienen una salvación o que simplemente la están pasando mal, y sin perder la sonrisa; intentando animar a cualquiera.

Él tan solo la observó unos segundos y después asintió. Pudo notar cómo apretó de más el volante hasta que este crujió, pero no se imaginó la razón.

— ¿A dónde nos mudaremos? —repitió.

— A América, en Estados Unidos… Un lugar llamado Tennessee. — Al final él liberó sus manos y las dirigió a abrir el coche y luego salió de él. Claudia de asustó un poco; no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que habían llegado a ese lugar… ¿Una tienda de música?

Casi se le olvidó cuanto odia el inglés cuando confirmó que así era.

—_Claro, él piensa que ha herido tus sentimientos así que planea comprarte finalmente con un violín._ —dijo Warren. Era pocas las veces en donde él hablaba de aquella forma; tan… exultante. —_ ¡Anda, Claudia!, ¡sal del auto!_

Y ella obedeció casi por inercia. Abrió la puerta con falta de sosego y se pegó al brazo del hombre dejando que él la guiara. Si Warren tenía razón, la calidez que sintió en ese momento tenía toda la razón de ser.

Si su corazón aun latiera, ya estaría teniendo un infarto.

Claro que tenía que sentirse feliz. Claudia salió de ahí con tres barras de brea, quince repuesto de cuerdas y con un violín nivel profesional de cuatro cuartos ¿Había sentido tanta felicidad desde que tenía doce años? Para nada. Corrió hacia el carro de la forma más humana que pudo y no le importó lo que la gente pudiera pensar de ella. De todas formas, lo más probable era que estuviera actuando de una forma tan infantil que quizás estuvieran mofándose de ella.

Abrió la puerta de carro y se metió en él.

Carlisle permaneció en silencio y sonriente luego de tantas miradas agradecidas y llenas de fervor de parte de la menor. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de esta y la acarició un poco una vez estuvo dentro de coche también.

Seguía siendo extraño que un hombre que aparentaba no más de veintisiete años hiciese tal tipo de acciones; y más cuando no podía evitar asemejarla a las que su papá tenía con ella.

_Nunca más. Él no es tu padre._

— Muchas gracias, Carlisle. —gimió. Sintió su voz tan extraña, pero ni siquiera trató de componerla. —De veras. No sabes cuánto significa para mí este violín.

—Supongo que nunca podrá remplazar los que Conrad te dio, pero espero que este sea casi igual de especial…—dijo él con total naturalidad y con un tono típico de su sonrisa. Claudia sonrió, pero no pudo evitar tomar un doble sentido a aquella frase.

Pero no, ella nunca había exteriorizado su molestia ni preocupación.

Él no sabía aun que jamás podría remplazar a su padre. Y él jamás se enteró de que ella sospechaba altamente que ese era su objetivo. Igualmente no fue algo necesario, pues Claudia había hecho el pacto consigo misma sobre nunca olvidar su rostro y sus típicos rasgos suizos que casi se habían perdido. Sobre nunca amar a nadie con más intensidad que a él… o de la misma forma.

No podía con la idea de querer a Carisle como un segundo padre, quizás, pero ahora quería verlo como un hermano mayor. Por supuesto, él no sabía aquello. Y tampoco quería lastimarlo diciéndoselo.

—Sería imposible, claro—respondió bajito pero con la misma intensidad de su felicidad aun presente. Sospechaba que aquel detalle había desaparecido la depresión que hubo tenido durante todos esos años; o al menos los rastros de este. —Lo enterraron en mi tumba.

—Habías dicho eso como voluntad al morir, ¿cierto?

—Sí… a todos los sacerdotes les preguntan si tienen algún deseo después de morir. —comentó ella. —Algún capricho o fetiche… el mío por supuesto fue tener a lado mío el violín y las zapatillas de ballet que utilicé antes de morir… Es que por alguna razón sabía que haría esas dos cosas siempre antes de irme a la tumba. Y como tenía una relación tan estrecha con un Sacerdote, entonces ese privilegio se me permitió a mí al ser tan espiritualmente unida a la iglesia.

— ¿Sabes? Si estas dispuestas podremos instalar un salón de baile especial para ti en nuestras casas. —Claudia lo observó con la boca abierta. Él ya había arrancado el auto y no la miraba más, pero en su rostro permanecía esa mueca de felicidad y arrogancia fingida. — Estoy seguro de que a Rosalie le encantará la idea, y lo haríamos todos juntos como actividad familiar cada vez que nos mudemos…

Claudia sintió ganas de llorar.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —gritó ella. Extendió sus brazos y poco le importó que él ya estuviera en una carretera con regla de 95km/h. Lo abrazó y él solo rio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie se abanicaba el rostro con dramatismo mientras que Edward corría con velocidad inhumana de un lado a otro. Bufaba con estrepitosas ganas cada que pasaba un lado de la rubia.

—Carlisle quiere que tú empaques todo. No estés quejándote.

— ¿Yo? Tú eres la que lleva el orden de todo en esta casa, Rosa.

—No me interesa—gritó la rubia desde el sillón, pero siguió con el movimiento de su mano y abanico de forma natural –ese que había encontrado entre las cajas que el de cabello anaranjado había sacado del ático- . Estrujó sin piedad la revista de modas que antes estuvo hojeando y miró con furia contenida a Edward. —; empaca todo ahora mismo y ya me encargaré que organizar cómo nos iremos en los autos… ¡No me hagas hacerte ir caminando, Edward! —Agregó ella cuando él puso una muy trabajada cara de fastidio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto del camino fue demasiado más llevadero.

Claudia no se sentía de la misma manera a como estuvo en un principio

Carlisle sonrió, pero Claudia pudo notar que su mano derecha –que era la que ahora estaba libre de su agarre- estaba hecha un puño. Se preguntó si aunque hubiera "herido sus sentimientos" con no tener confianza en ella, aun seguiría molesto por haberse dejado llevar por la propuesta de Rosa y haber salido al centro sin que él estuviese avisado.

—Carlisle… ¿Qué tienes?

—… Nada cariño. —Pero él apretó ahora su mandíbula. Su mano volvió a la normalidad y él continuó con su vista en el camino. —Me alegro de que Edward estuviera de acuerdo en estar contigo en el comienzo del semestre, así te sentirás más segura. Rosalie no quiere entrar en esta ocasión a la preparatoria, pero le he convencido fácilmente.

Claudia no dijo nada con respecto a esto. Sabía que con Carlisle podría haber echado un comentario socarrón sin que él se molestase, pero no se sentía con ese tipo de humor.

Se permitió comenzar a fantasear ante la idea de una escuela en donde una materia fuese la música. Y podía decir sin ninguna modestia, que ahí podría destacar.

Conforme Claudia fue borrando los anteriores pensamientos de su mente, pudo divisar al otro aflojando su postura. Poco a poco, él comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la ciudad mientras contaba más anécdotas que él tal vez conocía de pies a cabeza. Y ella comprendió esos cambios de conversación como una oportunidad de participar.

Y así lo hizo. Aunque no podía aportar mucho, pues estaba hablando con un vampiro con cientos de años, que, al parecer, también había sido hijo de un sacerdote, y también conocía todo sobre cualquier tipo de arte.

Pero a Claudia, relajándose más mientras acariciaba inconsciente el estuche de tela colocado entre sus piernas, decidió que le gustaba aprender. Ya fuera datos históricos que él mismo pudo ver con sus propios ojos, o más sobre los lugares que él conocía. Y, todo lo que se encontraría Tennessee; el clima, el acento, el idioma coloquial.

Y las personas. Porque realmente eso era lo que más le aterraba. No sabía cómo podría convivir con gente en su nuevo cuerpo, si siendo humano había sido tan difícil. Pero no permitió que eso le entristeciese.

Finalmente, cuando por fin Carlisle condujo hacia su hogar y salieron del auto, ella todavía estaba preguntándose el cómo podría hablar con cualquiera sin querer lanzarse sobre esa persona.

—Para eso estaré yo. —dijo Edward más tarde, cuando fue tanto el tiempo en que ella estuvo con la mirada perdida. Decidió intervenir, con su voz tan pasiva y tranquilizadora.

Los otros, tal vez adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos solo abiertos para Edward y gracias a su intervención, le sonrieron y apoyaron con pequeñas palabras, pero para Claudia, grandes sentimientos.

Al poco tiempo, cuando logró tranquilizarse, se percató de que ellos parecieron quitarse un grande peso de encima.

Y ella, nuevamente, volvió a sentir culpa sobre aquello.

—_No es tu responsabilidad si ellos no lo pueden controlar. _—dijo Warren en su mente, y su voz parecía victoriosa; y Claudia no logró comprender sus palabras.

— ¡Claudia! —exclamó el chico de cabellos anaranjados. Él observó con emoción el estuche de violín que Carlisle estaba intentando amontonar con el resto del equipaje que saldría a la siguiente mañana. —Toma tu violín, lo afinaremos y luego te enseñaré a tocar _Ven, ven, Emmanuel._

La voz en su interior rio con emoción y ganas, y sin querer, ella igual.

—La sabemos de memoria. —rieron al unísono. Con la diferencia de que, los demás, solo oyeron a Claudia.

* * *

**.**

.

.

...

_**Continura…**_

_**TwT**_


End file.
